


Roads and Forest

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	Roads and Forest

Nick looked up at the sky. It had been raining all morning, the clouds still grey, threatening to spill again. He had his umbrella in one hand, resting against his shoulder in case the rain surprised him. In his other hand was a reusable bag with a few items from the store. The road was empty for now as he walked, the asphalt still wet, making it a dark black.

He felt a drop of rain on his face and tipped his umbrella forward, covering him. He smiled softly at the pitter patter of rain on his umbrella as he walked. It never got heavier then a drizzle which was fine by him.

He turned a corner, the forest slowly growing on his left, the trees getting taller and denser as he walked. He crossed the road to be next to them, stopping only when they forest was at it's fullest. He turned onto a dirt path, his boots leaving tracks in the mud.

The path wound through the trees but he didn't go too far. He stepped off the path to sit on a damp log. He closed his umbrella and put his bag on his lap. He pulled out two apples and sat them on the log next to him. He put the bag aside and turned to the apples. He held one in each palm as he said a small prayer to Nerthus, the goddess of the earth. He set them down again when he was done and stood, retrieving his bag and umbrella.

He opened it and headed back to the road for home.


End file.
